In circumstances where a sample is analyzed by using various analytical methods such as X-ray fluorescence spectrometry, total reflection X-ray fluorescence spectrometry, etc., for example, taking X-ray fluorescence spectrometry or total reflection X-ray fluorescence spectrometry as an example, water in a constituent attenuates x-rays thereby reducing x-ray intensity in general. Accordingly, a water content condition of a soil having been collected from a site varies if the soil is analyzed as it is. As a result, there is a problem that a stable measurement value cannot be obtained and thus reliability is poor. Therefore, when a collected soil is used as a sample, attempts, such as those described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-138660, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, have been made to infuse the collected sample with water, mix, dry, and then measure it.